Ruling the weather
by crazyrubsoff
Summary: "Naruto is dead" or is he, either way there's a new jincuuriki. :-P


**I guess I haven't really updated anything in a while have I. I'm horrible, but oh well. Read this and tell me what you think. Of course if I actually owned Naruto, or any other really impressive and popular storyline of the sort it would suck and people would be lining up for their money back. I do however own Miyako.**

* * *

A change in the weather is sufficient to recreate the world and ourselves. -Marcel Proust

"_30 years ago the kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The forces of Konoha were barely able to hold the kyuubi back and so the fourth hokage, a man by the name of Namikaze Minato, fought the beast with all he had. Knowing he could never truly beat the kyuubi, even if he did have a chance at matching the beast's power, he gave up his life and the childhood of his hours old son. In that last ditch effort he invoked the shinigami and sealed not only the kyuubi, but him and his fatally injured wife, inside the newborn child. The boy would be known as Uzumaki Naruto; a hero._

_Uzumaki Naruto was not always a hero, however. All the villagers couldn't see past their fear and believed the child to be the demon he unknowingly held. Naruto grew up an outcast: hated by all and loved by none. It was only once Naruto became a ninja did the entire village stop treating him like trash but even when he helped save the village during his first chunin exams he wasn't truly accepted. Suddenly the village was attacked by a ninja known as Pein. The village was nearly destroyed when Naruto returned from a short training trip and defeated Pein. He was 16 at the time._

_Shortly after, there was a war raged and Uzumaki Naruto became a legend. Mums would tell their children that if they didn't behave the '_Child of Demons, Uzumaki Naruto'_ would put them in their place. Despite the name Child of Demons, Naruto loved his village and was in turn loved by shinobi everywhere._

_He quickly became hokage and the village hidden in the leaves thrived under his rule. All of a sudden, a few years into his leadership, Naruto resigned as hokage and handed the position over to his old teammate, Sakura Haruno. Not long afterwards he disappeared and nobody's heard anything about the sixth hokage or the tailed beast that was his prisoner for the last six years."_

Konohamaru finished lecturing the academy students about his old rival and looked over at Sakura. "Hokage-sama," he told them gently, "will now answer any questions you may have." He was a bit miffed that he wasn't the seventh hokage but Sakura had asked him to be her stand in when she gave birth in six months time. She had hooked up with Shikamaru Nara and married him three or four months earlier; she was now pregnant. After all the questions were answered the ninja-to-be were dismissed, leaving Konohamaru with the expectant hokage. "How much longer do you think it should be before the resurrection?" he asked her. Sakura's smile dropped suddenly and she started walking back to her office. "Summon all the jounin in the village."She told him, not answering the question.

Once all the jounin in the village had been gathered, Sakura started the meeting; Tsunade – who had retired in order to teach medical ninjutsu – was at her side.  
To say the jounin were surprised would be an understatement. Sure they were aware that Naruto had in-fact died after he had retired from being hokage, but they didn't know it was because the seal had killed him, nor did they think it was wise to tell the villagers they were expecting the kyuubi to revive sometime within the year. Eventually they agreed to just be prepared for the worst but not alert anyone else.

* * *

six months later

The village hidden in the leaves was in turmoil. Their hokage was soon to give birth and the senior ninja in the village were finishing preparations to be ready to fight the kyuubi, not that anyone knew. It had been six months since the meeting that had revealed the truth about the fourth hokage's seal. The seal had been made to merge with the soul of the one who bore it but it wasn't perfect. The process had taken its toll on Naruto and he'd ended up dying before it had been done. Now the kyuubi was supposed to be coming back and at the same time the hokage would be looking after a baby not even six months old, unless it revived now when she was giving birth.

Sakura screamed while holding onto Shikamaru's hand. She had helped mothers through birth before and knew it would be painful but nothing could have prepared her for this. She was relieved when it was finally over and she was holding her daughter, Miyako Nara, named so for being born on a clear night with a full moon, in her arms; little did she know that everything would suddenly change.

* * *

Everyone was a little miffed about being stuck watching the gate, but Ino had promised him that he'd be the first to know how the birth went. Suddenly he saw Ino running towards him, being Sakura's closest friend, she had supported the hokage through the ordeal; she and Kiba had a son of their own and had helped get clothes and other things for Sakura and the baby.  
"So how did it go?" Kiba asked his wife, who grinned at him while catching her breath.  
"It was a success." She told him, "Sakura gave birth to a healthy baby girl and-" Ino stopped when she noticed Kiba wasn't paying attention and followed his gaze. She could feel the fear rising up in her throat and couldn't ask the question that was on her mind. She already had an idea what the answer was anyway and Kiba's whispered "kyuubi" only strengthened her belief that the day had come. She turned on her toes and ran to the hokage tower where Konohamaru was sorting out paperwork. "Konohamaru-sama," she yelled, knocking the door down in her haste. "Today's the day, it's here." She told him before collapsing against the wall.  
"Moegi!" Konohamaru yelled, dropping what he was doing and walking out the door. "Sound alarm nine." he told her, not allowing her the chance to ask.

* * *

one hour later

The jounin of Konoha were lined up in rows, having just received the last of their orders from Kakashi, the man in charge of the operation to seal the kyuubi. "Go!" he yelled, giving the signal for everyone to go to battle with the monster destroying the forest, each with a part to play, each with a single goal in mind. When they got there, however, they saw something they were not expecting. There was a man walking through the forest. He was wearing a dark red, not quite but almost black, cloak with orange flames dancing along the bottom. His hood had been pulled over his face so that it was impossible to tell who he was. With every step that he took, another crack appeared in the ground. When he sighed, there picked up a tornado that dropped just as quickly as it came. The trees appeared to move out of his way and when he stopped, it was as if the land itself was anticipating his next move. The way he held himself gave them the impression that he knew he was being watched. A signal from Kakashi was given and one of the jounin approached the hooded man. The jounin wore a blue spandex and had glossy black hair in a braid. This was Rock Lee – he had decided to be individual after Sakura started dating Shikamaru but still followed his old teacher in a lot of things. Lee confronted the stranger with the power of youth and a question, "who are you?" It was such a simple question but there couldn't be a worse answer. The stranger didn't comply, nor did he refuse to answer. He barred his teeth and revealed pointed canines, much like a wild animal would. He engaged Lee in taijutsu, the style he used was also wild and untamed but somehow he was dominating the fight. From somewhere a kunai was thrown and, although the stranger dodged it, it caught the top of his hood, revealing his face. There was an audible gasp from everyone, even those that had complete control over their emotions and Sai, who was still a social retard. The stranger had spiky yellow hair that was bordering long and untamed while somehow dodging the cerulean blue eyes that seemed to pierce the darkness with their slitted pupils and, most noticeably, the three whisker-like scars on each cheek. This man was a wilder version of the Uzumaki Naruto that had died six years before: not quite the spitting image of the Rokudaime hokage. "Who are you?" Rock Lee asked again, as everyone else came out from the trees. The imposter, for surely that's what he was, just tilted his head and looked at them all. "Why does it matter?" he asked in return, his voice sounding wild and demonic.  
"Uzumaki Naruto was my friend!" began Lee, "he was a great shinobi who cared about his village, the very village that called him trash. He put everything on the line for those that were precious to him and wouldn't let anyone talk bad about them. That was the sort of man he was and you are sullying his name. Naruto was—"  
"Lee stop." The voice rang out through the ring of shinobi clear and assertive, as to be expected of a hokage. Everyone turned and stared but only one had the guts to ask the question that was on all of their minds. "Are you sure you can be out of bed, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, concern for his last surviving pupil showing through. Sakura just looked at him like he was an idiot, "Do you really think I could just lie around while something like this was happening?" she asked him before walking into the (recently created) clearing. It was obvious how exhausted she was and yet she held her head high, holding her baby. The Naruto imposter locked eyes with her and all of a sudden heavy clouds covered the night sky, hiding the full moon. Rain started to fall heavily as the imposter began to silently cry. All of a sudden Miyako, too, started to cry and lightning struck as if in answer. "That is Naruto." Sakura stated briefly before turning around. The minute she broke eye contact the rain stopped and Naruto collapsed, Miyako only started to wail louder and there was thunder until she suddenly stopped, the sky turning back to that of a clear night with a full moon. "I want him heavily restrained with seals and kept outside the village until I can figure out what to do with him." Sakura said before she was dragged back to the village.

* * *

The building wasn't very fancy, just a wooden construct with a glass roof. It had been built for Shikamaru and Sakura to run away from everything and just watch the skies but recently it had been used for a different purpose: to hold Uzumaki Naruto. This wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto that everyone loved, this was a new Uzumaki Naruto; this was the kyuubi. He had explained that the seal had merged the kyuubi into his soul and he had gained all its power, its love, its hate, its knowledge and its immortality. When the sealing process was nearly to an end it was necessary for him to die. Now he was the kyuubi in all its glory, even if he was only just revived when the full moon rose.

The weather was overcast as Sakura made her way through the forest, Miyako sleeping in her arms and her husband, Shikamaru, by her side. The trio reached the shack where the kyuubi was locked up. Naruto wasn't exactly bound but he was unable to leave the building as he was, nor could he affect the surrounding countryside. He appeared to be sleeping when Sakura walked in but he cracked an eye open and allowed her and her family some room. "Hi Sakura," he said meekly, eyes on the just waking bundle of joy in her arms. Said bundle of joy opened her eyes and giggled at him, the grey clouds parting as if in answer to her call. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and came to a decision. "Sakura." He said slowly, as if he were afraid to voice his mind. "I am no longer human, nor can I ever be human again. The very land is scared at me and at times I am barely more than a beast." Sakura had an idea as to where this was going but Naruto was continuing already. "Your daughter, on the other hand, has the ability to control the weather but can't control herself." Sakura was shaking her head now but kept listening anyway. "Let me seal deep inside her myself and that power until a time when she will be able to understand. It's for the best." Sakura was crying now but not just for what he was proposing he do to her first born but what her friend was proposing he do to himself. She could see the wisdom, however, and after silent agreement from Shikamaru she gave him two conditions. "I wish for her to have a normal as possible childhood, try to avoid influencing her for as long as possible." She told Naruto, "and I can see now that I may not be able to care for her as I would like, look after her." Naruto agreed and Sakura gave him the all clear. He performed a few hand signs and placed a hand on her chest. There was a flash of red light and he was gone. It was as if the land and skies gave a sigh of relief at this, now that the two powers oppressing them were gone.

* * *

**2,287. Damn, that's a lot of words, well a lot for me anyway. So here's the deal, I originally wrote this for someone else to use but if someone wants me to write more for it then I will. Next topic, (please not this isn't yelling, just attention grabbing) IF YOU THINK I KILLED OFF NARUTO: then go back and read it again before telling me I killed him off.**

**NOW REVIEW - that is yelling.**


End file.
